In recent years, engineering environment in factory automation (FA) tends to become more complex as well as becoming large in scale. In particular, due to increased use of network systems that connect FA devices such as programmable logic controllers (PLCs) and human machine interfaces (HMIs) to one another via networks for sharing and managing information, the engineering environment facilitating the design of the network systems is desired.
A development supporting device described in Patent Literature 1 displays a configuration of a network system in an easy-to-understand manner by using diagrams so that the configuration of the network system can be easily recognized. In addition, the development supporting device described in Patent Literature 1 builds a database of a network configuration using numbers identifying networks, and displays a network system diagram by using the database.